Más jóvenes que nunca
by sehizolanada
Summary: Antes de que Kurt se marche a Nueva York, la relación con Blaine se pone a prueba con cada día que se acerca al fin del verano. La pareja deberá aprovechar cada segundo para demostrar que juntos podrán superar cualquier obstáculo.


Hola! subo este fic que publiqué hace un tiempo en el foro de , que es donde comencé a escribir "cara al público" y tuvo mucho éxito. Por tanto, este fan fic ya está acabado, tiene 31 capítulos en total y haré dos actualizaciones por semana, los lunes y los viernes.

Decir que este fic lo escribí en el verano en que esperábamos la 4a temporada de glee, y se sitúa después del capítulo en que Rachel se va a Nueva York. En ese momento era muy muy MUY fan de Klaine, aunque hay que decir que estoy perdiendo mi cariño por ellos, culpa de la dirección/guión de la serie, claro.

Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros comentarios. Sin más espera, os dejo el cap!

* * *

Después de la emotiva despedida de Rachel en la estación se hizo el silencio en el grupo de amigos.  
Nadie decía nada, comenzaron a marcharse en silencio y despidiéndose con miradas y abrazos tristes.  
Kurt estaba de pie en medio de la estación mirando la vía como si el tren siguiera allí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas expresaban tristeza y rabia, en el fondo él quería estar dirigiéndose a Nueva York.  
Blaine cogió su mano y estiró para que comenzara a andar hacia el coche, sólo estaban ellos en la estación y él sabía que Kurt no lo estaba pasando bien.

Llegaron al coche y antes de sacar las llaves Kurt se tiró a los brazos de Blaine llorando.  
-Shh, tranquilo tranquilo

Blaine lo cubrió con sus brazos y acarició su nuca intentando tranquilizarlo  
-Por qué Blaine? Por qué debería estarlo?

Kurt se apartó de él y clavó sus ojos llenos de rabia.

-He estado años soportándolo todo, he jugado limpio, he luchado por mí y por todos los demás y me la he jugado en la actuación de NYAD…

Al decir el nombre de la universidad rompió a llorar aún más que antes.

-Eh eh…- abrazó nuevamente a su novio y besó su mejilla llena de lágrimas- lo conseguirás Kurt, si no has entrado es porque te están esperando en otro sitio que te hará más feliz.  
Kurt no dijo nada, besó a Blaine en los labios y se subió en el coche.

Ya en casa de Kurt, la pareja se sentó en el sofá sin mediar palabra, esperando que alguien les diera una razón por la que sonreír. Aún quedaba un verano por delante donde habrían momentos compartidos entre los dos, donde su relación se volvería más fuerte, retos que demostrarían el amor entre ellos, pero ahora Kurt debía decidir qué hacer, si quedarse con Blaine e intentarlo el año siguiente, o perseguir su sueño en Nueva York, dejando su corazón en Lima.

Kurt se quedó dormido en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Blaine. Él había pasado toda la tarde mirando a su novio dormir, mirando sus ojos cerrados donde aún había señales de los sollozos de este.

Acarició su cabeza y besó su frente e hizo ademán de levantarse para irse a casa, pero Kurt despertó y cogió su brazo impidiendo que siguiera adelante.

-No te vayas –susurró aún con los ojos medio cerrados- quédate esta noche  
-Necesitas descansar cariño- Blaine se agachó a la altura de la cabeza de Kurt y lo miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa- mañana nos veremos

-No, por favor, lo último que necesito es que tú también te vayas, quédate –acarició su cara y la acercó para besarle.  
-No creo que a tu padre le guste la idea –miró a Burt que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión y que escuchaba la conversación

-A mi no me importa siempre y cuando durmáis, y digo DORMIR – Burt recalcó la última palabra y la pareja sonrió al ver su cara.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt a la habitación y mientras él hacía su lavado de cara, comenzó a buscar un pijama en los cajones.

-Tendrás que probar con alguno del año pasado, porque creo que esos te vendrán un poco grandes –dijo Kurt asomándose por la puerta del baño con la boca llena de pasta de dientes  
-muy gracioso –Blaine sacó la lengua y siguió buscando- no tienes ropa vieja o qué? –refunfuñó mientras seguía sacando camisetas con las etiquetas puestas.

-Sabes que no.

Kurt salió del baño envuelto en una toalla blanca y secándose el pelo con otra. En ese momento Blaine se giró y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Tampoco hace falta dormir con pijama, verdad?, hoy hace calor –dijo Blaine riendo mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

-Sí Blaine- Kurt colocó su mano en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás- hay que dormir en pijama y, viendo tus intenciones, con la almohada de por medio –Kurt rió a la vez que su novio y se quedaron callados mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Blaine sintió como se hundía en los ojos de Kurt. Quería recordar ese momento toda la vida. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo y no poder volver a verlo, que todas las noches juntos se terminaran y…

-Blaine? –Kurt acarició su mejilla- hola?, tierra llamando a Blaine!

-huy!...yo…lo, lo siento –restregó las manos contra sus ojos y se quedó mirando sus pies.  
-estás bien? –colocó su mano en su barbilla e hizo que le mirara otra vez- no estarás pensando en qué va a pasar en un futuro entre nosotros, verdad?

-Sí, lo estoy pensado, pero no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, ya sabes…-se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la cabeza entre sus manos

-hey, no, no quiero verte así

Blaine cogió a Kurt de la cintura y lo acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen.

-Te quiero- susurro Kurt- te quiero aquí, en Nueva York o en Finlandia, porque sigues siendo el mismo chico que me llevó por los pasillos de su colegio la primera vez que nos vimos, y el mismo que cada vez que salimos se emborracha y hace algo fuera de lo normal. El mismo que está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo –Blaine miró en ese momento a Kurt- TODO el tiempo.  
-Todo, todo?- Blaine se levantó y se acercó tanto a Kurt que pudo notar su nerviosismo- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Lo sé- contestó egreído y una una sonrisa

Se besaron. Un beso que pareció eterno, más especial que todos los demás. Comenzaron a dar vueltas en la habitación mientras seguían besándose hasta que cayeron en la cama. Kurt hizo que la camiseta de Blaine desapareciera en un momento mientras seguían acariciándose.  
Recordaron la primera vez que lo hicieron, con tanto miedo pero a la vez tanta confianza el uno con el otro, con el miedo de no estar cómodos. Y ahora habían pasado meses y se sentían mejor que nunca, los había unido, habían conseguido superar los problemas que se habían interpuesto en su relación.

Blaine respiró el perfume de la crema de Kurt, un olor muy presente en él desde que pasaba muchas noches en su casa. Acarició su pelo aún húmedo y besó su cuello bajando por todo su cuerpo.  
Kurt se dejaba llevar por su novio, eran esos momentos con él los que le hacían dudar sobre qué hacer con su vida y su futuro, tenía que tomar una decisión.

* * *

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer! :)


End file.
